Alice in a bird cage
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: Peter has nightmare erase all of Alice's memories before she arrived in Wonderland and when she wakes up she finds herself locked in a giantbird cage with Peter as her only companion and also her jailer. Though Peter claims the outside world is too dangerous Alice still longs for freedom and wishes someone will come and set her free. Maybe someone will.


Alice in a birdcage

Chapter one

Lying on her back Alice stared at the ceiling. She was thoughtful and wondered when Peter would be coming back. She was feeling so bored and had grown tired of the books, puzzles and games that he left behind for her to entertain herself with when he was gone. Also she was hungry.

She supposed she could write in her diary for a while, but Peter would read it like he always did and Alice hated that. He was so controlling and nosy at times.

The place Alice lived in wasn't a house or a tower, but a huge golden birdcage in a secluded area that Peter said no one but him would be able to find. And that that was a good thing.

A good thing for him maybe.

The cage was very big and it was beautiful. But it was still a cage and Alice didn't like it.

It had been so long since Alice had awoken without any memories at all. She didn't know anything about herself except that she was in a birdcage and that Peter was the love of her life and she was locked in the cage for her own safety. Or that's what he told her.

She wasn't sure if he was being honest or not but how did she know? She didn't remember anything. She knew nothing.

"Where am I?"she had asked Peter fearfully when she had awoken and found him standing besides her while she lay on a bed of silk and elegance.

He had smiled at her before replying," You are in wonderland. It's your home,Alice. "

"Is Alice my name?"

"It is. Alice White."

"Who are you?"

"I am Peter White. I am the love of your life, Alice. And your husband.""

"I-I can't remember anything." She never knew she had had a husband.

"It's okay,Alice. You don't need to remember. You're safe now."

Then he had kissed her.

Alice had been startled and pulled away from him.

"I don't even know you!"

"You just don't remember me."

"You could be lying for all I know. Why are you keeping me imprisoned ?"

"It's for your safety Alice. If I let you free you you'll only find pain or death. This is a crazy world you know. You never minded being caged before. Infact you were the one who begged me to keep you hidden away no matter what. You just don't remember."

"How can I believe you?"

"Believe me Alice. You have no one else."

That was true and Alice burst into tears. She knew nothing and had no one but him. So she had fallen in his arms crying and he had comforted her.

He was kind. He was handsome. He was cheerful and he was loving and intelligent. He was the only person in her world. And he said he was her husband.

But still she prayed that someone would come and rescue her from her cage.

"I'm back Alice."

Peters voice pulled Alice from her reverie and she sat up and saw him through the bars on the other side of the cage waving at her and smiling.

"Peter. Welcome back."

He unlocked the bird cage door with his key and walked inside, locking the door behind him.

Alice resented that.

Peter walked over to her. He was carrying a basket and he dropped it onto her bed.

"Are you hungry Alice? I brought dinner."

She was hungry but she didn't say so. She was feeling angry again.

"Peter when are you going to let me out of this cage?"

"Why do you want to leave, Alice? Aren't you happy here?"

"I'm bored Peter! I feel cooped up and restless."

Tears began pooling at the corner of her eyes and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. It wasn't sadness making her upset but frustration and anger.

"Alice! Don't cry!"

Peter was startled.

He tried to hug her but Alice pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!"

She hugged her knees and refused to look at him.

"Alice..."

She didn't look at him.

"I'll bring you more books if you would like and more toys and games."

"I don't want those things,"Alice said angrily.

"Alice my heart breaks to see you cry but it is impossible. I can't let you out. It's too dangerous!"

Alice gritted her teeth. She wanted to shout but she didn't know what she would say and wasn't it foolish to anger the one source of her food and water? The one who could do anything to her?

She felt so helpless and it made her feel so resentful and angry. It hurt her pride.

"If you really loved me ,Peter,you would let me go."

"It's because I love you that I can't let you go."

Alice looked at Peter and saw he was tearing up.

Good. But even as she thought so her heart ached. Why was she such a horrible person? But she wanted to be free.

That's what she wanted. Freedom.

She had no memory of anything before this cage. And though Peter said that she had wanted this life before she didn't want it now. But Peter would never set her free. She would stay in this cage forever. She was the caged bird.

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry and felt Peter pull her in his arms. He held her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

And though she eventually deigned to look at him and smile and apologize for being so angry and began to eat dinner with him, her heart felt so cold and she wished again for someone to save her.


End file.
